1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and particularly to a hybrid connector terminated to a transmission line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of electronic devices in a variety of industries, such as in the computer and telecommunication industries, along with the accompanying miniaturization of electrical connectors, considerable problems have been encountered in terminating miniature high-speed cables. A terminating system is normally disposed in a cable connector for terminating high-speed or high frequency coaxial cables of a transmission line. Examples of related art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,711,686; 5,716,236; 5,718,607; and 5,768,771. As is shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, a fragment of a conventional cable connector 9 includes a dielectric housing 90, a forward shroud 91, two screws 92, a cover 93, and a terminating system 14. The terminating system 14 includes a grounding plate 94 and a pair of contact blocks 95 in which four contacts 96 are insert molded. One end of the grounding plate 94 has four arms 941 forming channels therein to hold high-speed cables 10 and to be in contact with metallic shields 11 of the cables 10. The other end of the grounding plate 94 electrically connects with a corresponding element of a complementary electrical connector (not shown) to form a grounding path. The grounding plate 94 is partially accommodated in the dielectric housing 90 by being sandwiched between the contact blocks 95, one upper, one lower. The contacts 96 are arranged in pairs on both sides of the grounding plate 94 to terminate inner conductors of the cables 10 held in the arms 941. The contacts 96 must be precisely positioned in the course of insert molding. The small contacts 96 have a fragile structure and may be damaged or distorted by high-pressure molten plastic during the insert molding process. The two contact blocks 95 are first separately molded and are then assembled together to retain the grounding plate 94 therebetween. Such an assembly process is complicated and time and cost inefficient. Therefore, a cable connector with a terminating system, which can solve the above-mentioned problems, is desired.